


Sadistic Kei

by SimplyDanii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Edgeplay, F/M, Impact Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sadism, Sex Swing, Smut, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyDanii/pseuds/SimplyDanii
Summary: Just Tsukki being his sadistic self.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, tsukishima kei - Relationship, tsukishima kei / female reader
Kudos: 66





	Sadistic Kei

Tsukishima had you strapped in the swing in the middle of your bedroom. He was tightening the vibrator over your clit. He lined the toys on the bed before adjusting your blindfold. His fingers slid inside you and you gasp. He was experimenting to see how far you let him go with you. He wants to see how many times he can get you to come undone. Tsukki was great at leaving you high and desperate. Tonight was the night he could really push your limits.

The three fingers inside you pumped in and out of you. He curved his slender fingers against your favorite spot. You moan and throw your head slightly back. Your head was the only thing you had control over. Your hands and feet tied against the swing ropes.

“You’re so fucking disgusting. Look at how wet you are.” Tsukki grabs a hand full of your hair and pulls harshly.

His words did nothing but heighten your arousal. You flutter around his calloused fingers and you hear a scoff. He turns on the vibrator at its highest setting. Your body jerks and the swing rocks gently.

“Stop fucking moving.” his tone laced with irritation.

You use any strength you have to remain as still as possible. You feel your orgasm approaching, wondering how you were suppose to stay still when it arrives. Tsukki feels it too. He pulls his fingers out and shuts off the vibrator.

“Kei, no!” you yell out, shutting your mouth immediately.

“Watch how you speak to me, whore. Didn’t I tell you how to address me? Are you that fucking stupid?” he says casually.

You hear him walk towards the bed. A wooden object comes in contact with your bare ass. You yelp out at the sting. He lays one smack after another. He counts how many on each cheek to keep them even. Tears start forming at the pain brought on from the endless hits. Tsukki pulls off your blindfold.

“Why are you crying?” he asks, heading to the grab the spanking paddle made of bamboo “Why are you so pitiful? Acting like crying is going to get you anywhere.”

He positions himself in front of you. He takes a minute to admire how spread out you are for him. Completely at his will. He places his left hand on your knee and brings the toy down on your inner thighs. The paddle instantly leaves a mark, forming the design it was created in. The sting from your ass and now your thighs runs throughout your legs. The skin burning with the bright maroon color it was turning to. Tsukki continues to smack the inside of both your thighs. Repeating the process he did to your ass.

Your tears now in a continuous stream. Your lips swallow from the crying. You notice Tsukki’s cock throbbing with your response.

“What color princess?” he goes to place down the toy next to the others he has laid out.

“G-green.” you stammer out

He picks up the pink anal beads and resumes his position in front of you. He takes the beads and runs them in between your dripping cunt. You whimper each time one passes over your clit. He takes the lube and applies it liberally on the toy. He drops, so he’s positioned under your anus. He pokes curiously at your entrance and sticks two fingers in. You gasp at the immediate stretch. He pumps his fingers a few times before he gets less friction. Tsukki removes his fingers and inserts the bead into you.

The beginning of the process wasn’t too bad. It was towards the final ones you when you bit your lip. The sting of the stretch was new and took longer to get use to. Once the last one was in, his tongue ran from where the toy was up to your clit. Tsukki’s mouth starts his treatment roughly. His tongue laps over your folds and clit. His fingers find their way back into your sex.

You moan deeply at his act. He takes note on which movements and speed you react to the most. His fingers leave you to turn on the vibrator that replaces his tongue. He places his lips around your pulsing hole and plunges his tongue in and out while his lips suck on the skin around. You clench down on his tongue, your release coming in rapidly. As quickly as he felt you near, he let go.

“Sir, p-p-please.” your voice hardly a whisper

Kei smiles tenderly at you “You want to cum love?” he asks, running his hands over your breasts.

You nod enthusiastically. He places a gentle kiss on your lips and turns the vibrator on the strongest setting.

“Then cum.” he says against your lips before he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take your birth control or plan b.


End file.
